Algernon Papadopoulos/Quotes
Being Hired * I'll be your squire, sir Jimmy. * I get to be on your team, Jimmy?! Cool! About to Leave * This isn't really very fun, Jimmy. * I think I might get in trouble if I keep hanging out with you... Asking for Help From Jimmy * HELP ME JIMMY! * HELP ME! From Someone Else * HELP ME! * Somebody please help! Surprised to Receive Help * Um, yeah, you see the... the thing is, uhh... yeah... * Um, it's, it's difficult because y'know, that's the thing, yeah. Asking for Errand * I really, really, really need some help! * Come on, help me out here, please? When Jacket is Stolen * They stole it and I can't get it back! Oh, please help! (Slight crying) * MY JACKET! THEY TOOK IT! (Crying) Bike Related Crashing Bike * Owie! * I'm so clumsy! Seeing Trick * I wish ''I was that cool! * Aren't you afraid you'll get hurt? Seeing Trick Fail * Did you get a boo-boo? * Did you break anything? Stealing a Bike * I didn't mean it! * I didn't wanna do it! Bike Stolen From * Oof! You're so mean! * I hope I didn't scratch my glasses! Bragging After Winning Fight * Wee, look at me! * This is so much fun! Bumped Into Friendly Terms * Wanna be friends? * You just bumped into me! Ha! * That felt funny. Unfriendly Terms * WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT? * Mind your own beeswax! * My mom says you should leave me alone! * Why did you just walk into me? * I'm sensitive! LEAVE ME ALONE! * I'm gonna tell on you! * Don't you be, ''fronting, yo! After Jimmy gets Expelled(?) * Look where you're going, Mr.Loser-Head! Huh! Bumped by Vehicle * Why does this always happen to me? * I think I twisted something! * Ow! Ow! Ah, ow!!! Saying Bye * Um, Jimmy, I gotta go... I really gotta pee. * Um, I gotta go call my mommy... heh heh... * Be cool, Jimmy! I gotta... uh... jet! Commenting on the Carnival * I'm so excited, I think I might throw up! * Don't know if I should've done that! Chasing * I'm coming after you! * You're gonna be sorry if I catch you! (Panting) Escaped From * You're such a 'fraidy-cat! * I can't believe you ran away from me! Out of Breath * (Hysterical panting) That's enough... running Algie! Chatter * I can't believe anyone likes condiments. I mean, they're like snot or something. * How did I get mayonnaise on my pants?! I never even eat that stuff! * Gosh! I can't believe Lola actually talked to me! * Why hasn't mommy called me yet? I wonder if she's mad at me... * Pathetic loser? I'm not a pathetic loser! Mom says I'm not! * Ooh, I really gotta go but... what if there's someone in there? Oh, I'll wait. Complaining * I'm going to tell my mommy about this! * He makes me so angry I wanna cry! Confused * But why? Congratulating * I'm like, super impressed! * Oh wow, I wish I'd done that! Conversing Initiating Conversation(?) * I wonder what mom would say. * Um, uh, anyways... Ambient Conversation * My mommy says that lots of kid pee in their bed, and it's totally normal! * Ted Thompson called me his 'little buddy'! I think we might become friends! Chapter 1 * I heard a rumor that the football team will pick on someone other than me this year! Chapter 2 * Lola told me she needs help with her homework! I think it's just a cover for her liking me. Chapter 3 * I think Gord's been messing around with Lola. Oh, I just can't believe that girl. Chapter 4 * That spud cannon is the awesomest weapon ever! Chapter 5 * Jimmy told me he'd be president one day! For real! Chapter 6 * I heard Jimmy's going to go to prison! Reacting to a Rumor * Meh, even I ''think that's dorky! * Sounds like a good idea for a Grottos & Gremlins game! * Ooh, I have to tell my mommy that! * So, like, that's anything special? Heh! Other Ambient Conversation Statements * I think I've got some mayonnaise on my pants! * I always get picked on! Always, always, ALWAYS! * Oh, I wish I wasn't afraid of going to the washroom alone... * What I hate the most about school is that my mom can't read me my bedtime stories! * Everyone at Bullworth is so mean! * The washrooms are really yucky, it's scary! * Why do people have to be so yucky?! * Condiments are just so disgusting, y'know? Especially mayonnaise, yuck! * Next semester, I'm so going to cowboy up! That's for sure! * I've gone a whole day without getting seriously beaten up! * I actually talked to a real girl today! * I put on clean pants this morning, just like mommy told me to. * Mommy calls me her precious Prince Algernon, hehehehe! * My mom says I'm ''really special. * I changed my underwear today! * Mommy writes me every day. She's so nice! Questions * Have you ever gone to the washroom by yourself? * Do you write your mom every day? * Do you ever have to hide from the jocks all day? * Did you ever... y'know... cheat on a test? Responding to a Question * Just once. * Hehe, maybe. I don't wanna tell. * Mommy never would let me. * I've always been too afraid to! Responses * You should tell your mom! * Oh wow, that sucks. * Hehhehhehheh, heh! Oh, that wasn't meant to be funny? * Sheesh! I thought I was whiny! Ending Ambient Conversation * Um, I gotta go pee. See ya. * I um, have to go now. Bye. * See ya laters, homies! Defeated DEFIND (Unknown what this is for) * I guess I really just suck! * I lost! Huh! What a surprise! * My mom still thinks I'm a winner! In Dodgeball * Why do I always have to lose? * Did we lose? A-Again?! * See guys?! I told you we'd lose! Disgusted * Oh, yucky! Grossness! Don't Hit * Why do you always have to hit me?! * You're supposed to not hit me right now! * Jimmy! Why are you hitting me right now?! Fighting * You're such a noo-doo head! * Mom says I have a real temper, you'll see! * I'll get you! MAYO-STAIN! * LOSER-HEAD! Initiating Fight * You won't like me when I'm angry! * Ooh, I'm so angry! * Ooh, ooh, ooh, you're really gonna get it now! * That's it! I've had it! Fighting Kids from Other Cliques Dropout * Oh, you're just angry 'cause you don't go to school! Greaser * I'm not scared of you and your hair! Jock * I can't believe I'm actually fighting a jock! Prep * Just because you're rich and good-looking, jerk?! Hit in the Nuts * Ooh, critical hit! Spit On * NO SPITTING! Beaten/Knocked Out * I want my mommy... * Mommy, where are you? * I wanna go home... * Why does this always happen to me? * I think I broke something! Everything! * You're just a big bully! Watching a Fight * I just love it when someone beats up someone who isn't me! * Hurt him! Make him cry! * Hahaha! Fight! Get him! Surprised to Notice Fight * Why do you always pick on me?! * Not again! Fire Alarm Goes Off * I-Is it a real fire? Oh, I'm scared! Flustered * Come on! I-I-I have glasses! * Um, i-it's not my fault! * Please don't be mean to me! Food Fight Breaks Out * Oh, this'll be fun! Reacting to Freak Show * Weirdos scare me. Receiving Gift/Item * Thanks Jimmy! Oh, you're the best! * For me? Really? Thanks! * Wow, thanks Jimmy! * That's like the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me! Requesting Gift * Aww, Jimmy, c'mon. I want a present. * If you were a real friend, you'd give me a present. Giving a Gift * Here, that's for you. Greeting * Word up, coolio! * Greetings, friend. * Salutations! * Hi, I-I mean, yo. Greeting Female Authority Figure * Greetings, ma'am. Greeting Male Authority Figure * Greetings, sir! Grooming * What could she mean by 'dorky'? * Why did mom cut my hair like that? Indignant * I'm gonna tell my mommy! * Ooh, you're gonna be sorry! * I'm TIRED OF GETTING PICKED ON! Intimidated * Um... hi...! Jeering/Insulting * Your mom probably hates you! * You're a complete loser-head! * Even I'' think you're a ''loser! Laughing Short Laugh * Hahahahahahaha! Loser-head! Long Laugh * Hahahahahaha! Oh, oh! Hahahahahahahaha! Wanting Payback * He makes me really, really, really angry! Puking * BLEEHHH! (Puking sounds/screaming) Hit by Dead Rat * Was that Sniffy?! Low Faction Respect * Go away, Jimmy. * I'm too cool for you, Jimmy. * Get lost, mayo-stain! High Faction Respect * Greetings, Jimmy! * What is, as they say, up, Jimmy? * Yo, Jimmy! Scared * C'mon! Please, please, please! * I won't tell anyone, just, please leave me alone! * I'm begging you, please don't hurt me! * Aw, c'mon, don't do this to me! Annoyed by Fight (?) * DON'T BE SO MEAN! * YOU'RE JUST A BULLY! Seeing Something Cool * Oh wow, that's super totally awesome! * I'm gonna phone my mom and tell her about that! Seeing Something Lame * That's like, really lame, man! * That's like a science experiment gone wrong, or something! Reacting to Vandalism * Why would you be so mean?! * Why did you have to do that?! Reacting to Weapon Fired * That's super dangerous! * That's so loud! Reacting to Stink Bomb * I think I might (cough) get (more coughing) asthma! (More coughing) * I think I'm gonna (coughing & retching sounds) puke! Reacting to Item in Shop * Why am I even looking? Mom does all my shopping, anyway! * I'm glad I don't have to wear that! Sucking Up * I think you're the coolest person on campus! * Why bother with me? I'm pathetic! * I'll be your friend! A-Anything you want! Reacting to Tagging * You're so naughty! Tattling * If my mommy was here, she would be so angry! * Will I get a gold star if I tell on someone? I better, because I'm gonna tell anyways! Taunting * Loser-head! * FUNNY-PANTS! * You're such a num-num! * MAYO-FACE! * POOPY-PANTS * I don't like you! * Stinky breath! When Agitated * Ooooh, I'm so gonna hurt you! * Don't make me angry! * You really make me wanna hit you! * You're making me want to hurt you! Laying Off * Oh hahahaha, I was just joking, y'know? * I didn't mean anything! Really! * Y'know, fighting's not actually allowed! Taunting When Greeted or Shoving(?) * Smelly head! * LOSER-PANTS! * Everybody hates you! * GO HOME TO YOUR MOM! Taunting the New Kid * Loser! Yeah, you, new boy! After Jimmy is Expelled * I'm not afraid of you any longer, Jimmy! Insulting Appearance Hat/Hair/Headpiece * Stupid hair! Haha! Tattoo * Why would you get a tattoo? Taunted Crying * (High pitched crying that sounds like laughing) Not Intimidated * Oh please, like that's a new one? * I'm going to pretend I don't care! * I always get picked on, so what? * Are you done now? Responding when Not Intimidated(?) * Oh yeah, and you're so tough, huh? * You think you're cool or something, huh Jimmy? * I'm not afraid of you! * You're just a loser anyways! * Yeah? Well you're a BIG JERK! * At least my mother doesn't hate me! Intimidated * Please don't hit me! I've got glasses! * I think I'm getting emotionally scarred! Please let me go! * Please don't hurt me! My mom will be upset! Leading the Way * Jimmy, it's this way, I-I think! * Umm, it's this way! When Jimmy Goes the Wrong Way * Jimmy, that's the WRONG WAY! * That's the WRONG way! Can't you do anything right?! Reacting to Bullying Before Being Given Swirlie * PLEASE DON'T! I'm afraid of germs! * PLEASE DON'T! I'll have nightmares! * Oh god, please do not put my head in there! After Being Given Swirlie * (Crying) That was... mean! (More crying) * You've scarred me for life, y'know that?! (Crying) * (Whilst crying) As if I wasn't scared enough of toilets already! Dodgeball Trash Talking During Dodgeball(?) * You're so gonna lose, mustard-stain! * I'm not afraid of you, loser-brain! * My mom says I'll win, haha! * You don't have a chance against Team Nerd! * Let's try not to lose this time, guys! * Everyone on this team is special! Yeah! Victory in Dodgeball(?) * This is the best thing that ever happened to me! * I won! I won! I really won! * Hahaha, you just lost to Algernon! * Dude, did we really win?! * Team Nerd for the win! * I can't wait to tell my mom we won! Victim of Prank(?) * Why does it always have to be me? * I'm going to tell my mommy! * That's! So! Not! Funny! * I thought we were friends! Playing Prank(?) * Who's pathetic now?! * HAHA! This is fun! Whining * That would never happen at home! What Is That * What is that anyways? When the TV Gets Shut Off * Oh, that's okay. I wasn't watching that anyways! Dialogue Chapter 1 * Oh no, not again! * Those guys are bad! We should go another way! * Not this way! * Wow, you really showed them! * I've been thinking a lot about snails recently... they're slimy! * I always wondered what it'd be like to big, and tough, and really stupid! * My mom calls me "Prince Algie". She says I'm really special, l-like a prince, y'know? * Hey Jimmy, did you ever play Grottos & Gremlins? It's really keen! You can like, totally be a cool hero who kicks ass and stuff! * You know Lola? She's really hot and actually talked to me the other day! I think, maybe she wants to be my girlfriend or something! Haha! * Do you really have to pee when you get nervous? I do! I get nervous a lot. * I've already wet myself once this month, if I do it again they'll never let me hear the end of it! * I really have to pee... but I'm scared. Will you please stand watch? Last time I went in there, they made me eat a urinal puck whole! * I have to gooo! Ohh! * I really, really, really, really have to go! * Can we find a washroom? * I can't go in there. That's for girls. * No way, man! That's for girls! * (Whimpering) * There's no lock in here! I can't go if I don't feel secure! * Cover me! I'm going in! * Hey! Were there two people in that stall?! * Can you guys keep it down?! I can't concentrate! * Y-You guys are making me nervous! * Jimmy! I can't go with all that noise! * Ah, feels so good! Oh my god thank you, ah, ah, ah! * Mommy told me to always wash my hands. * I feel much better now! * Heh, pretty much. * Here it is! * Hey, you want a soda? I'm parched! * Okay, now all we gotta do is get back to the library! * Thanks Jimmy! Here's the cash! I'll tell my mom that not everyone at Bullworth is mean! Chapter 2 * Waaah hee hee! * Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick! * I think so. Let's go check! * Ah, hello Edna! Hello Dr. Watts! * Are you, like, coming up with biological experiments for the school food?! * Hahaha, can you imagine if they dated, like, if they made a mold bowl(?) or something? * Is that what you guys are talking about? Huh?! Chapter 3 * B-ah-But, I was just helping Lola study, honestly! I'm so scared! * I'm outta here! * It's a trap! It's a trap! * You're worried about your reputation?! * Well thanks for all the help, Jimmy! Perhaps you could come over to the Observatory, and play a game or two of Grottos & Gremlins with us sometime! * No! No! No! You can't use diplomacy to make the elf princess do that! Chapter 4 * GO AWAY JIMMY! * WE DON'T LIKE YOU! * Leave us alone, BULLY! * Are they gone?! * Me and Zeus got your back! Go lay the smackdown! * COME ON ZEUS, BITE 'EM HARD! * Agent Bull, before I give you any sensitive information, I must ask you for the secret password. * Haha, ha... ha... ha... No... but it'll do. Okay, here's the deal. * The Jocks keep their game sports drink in a cooler, go urinate in it! Enhance it, if you will! * Don't get caught with your pants down! * What? Hah?! I didn't do anything! * SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE! * I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! * Eehehehehe! Others on Algernon *Donald: I heard Algernon is helping Lola out with her homework, lucky bastard. Category:Character Quotes